Books of Fury
"Books of Fury" is one of three episodes starring Buddhist Monkey, a character that is fictional within the Happy Tree Friends universe. Roles Starring Roles *Buddhist Monkey *Generic Tree Ninjas Featuring roles *Panda Mom Plot Buddhist Monkey quietly reads in the middle of a library, when the sound of a page being torn from a book takes him away from his reading. Upon investigating, he is shocked to find a book lying on the floor with pages torn out of it. Three Generic Tree Ninja materialize from a table, one wearing the book Buddhist Monkey was just reading as a hat. The ninja begin coloring in, pouring water on, throwing, breaking, and tearing pages out of books, much to Buddhist Monkey's horror. This proves to be too much for the peaceful simian and he screams in rage. Buddhist Monkey grabs a card from the card catalog and throws it at one of the Generic Tree Ninja, cutting off part of his arm and scalp. He then punches the stunned ninja into a pile of books. While fighting another ninja, Buddhist Monkey grabs a large book and slams it shut, sending a shockwave of sound towards his adversary. The intense soundwave causes the Generic Tree Ninja's ears to fall off and his eyes to pop out of their sockets. As Buddhist Monkey turns his sights on the final Generic Tree Ninja, the one wearing the book on his head, it runs away on a rolling library ladder. Buddhist Monkey gives chase. As Buddhist Monkey approaches his prey, he has to pull his ladder off its track to avoid hitting a mother Panda who is rearranging books on a shelf. The ladder slams against the opposite stack of books, the force of which splits the ladder in half. Buddhist Monkey manages to stay on one half of the ladder by grabbing on with his tail, but the Genenric Tree Ninja attempts to kick him off. Using his powers, Buddhist Monkey retracts a book halfway out of the shelf. The Generic Tree Ninja doesn't see it until it's too late. His head hits the book, decapitating him and removing his spinal cord from his body. Buddhist Monkey swings from the dead ninja's body a la a trapeze rope and catches the book that was on top of the ninja's head. He lands hard on the ground, destroying a good deal of the floor, but is relieved to find that the book is uninjured. Deaths #A Generic Tree Ninja's arm and scalp are cut off when Buddhist Monkey throws a card catalog card at him. He is then punched into a pile of books. #A Generic Tree Ninja's ears fall off and his eyes pop out upon being hit with an intense soundwave. #A Generic Tree Ninja is decapitated when his head hits a book while his body continues moving forward. Trivia *The title is a reference to "Fist of Fury", a movie with Bruce Lee. *Books of Fury is the feature on the movie screen in the Happy Tree Friends episode Blind Date. This Episode Is Now Avaiable In HD at YouTube. Category:Irregular Episodes